User blog:Kincaid1/The Sky Fortress (Story 5)
In this Story, I send a Sky Fortress crashing into the ocean for absolutely no reason, other than the fact that it was there. I was living at Magma, had the usual stuff (Bluesteel Sword, Spear, and Javelin, Reinforced Mithril Armor, Gold Jug, etc), and I'd been in the Server about an hour and a half. I went over to get some more things for Bluesteel, and noticed something in the sky. It looked like a Stone Castle, and take note that making a floaty-something is easy, you just need Towers and a Well. I was about to go terrorize Mainland and Bento, but I wanted to see that Sky Fortress crash into the ocean (it was off the coast of Lynx and the Desert, a good sized and secluded patch of water). I went back to Magma, and made a ton of Bombs and some Gunpowder, even though I'd only need one, and made some regular Bluesteel Armor. I went out to the Sky Fortress, got under it, put down a Well on my Long Raft, and started stacking a ton of premade Towers on the Well (take note that the Sky Fortress was pretty well off the ground, about half or a quarter of how high a Storm is). Eventually I ran out of Towers, but I had more supplies. After about 5 minutes of pure stacking, I was pretty good under the Sky Fortress. I was high enough to run it into the ground, but made sure that the 4 people inside couldn't see my Nametag or Health Bar. I took out some Welded Planks and Welded Tree Stumps, and made a little bridge over to the Well, then made a makeshift Ladder up to it. Taking out the Well was the only way to take out the Sky Fortress. It was the only (good) way because they stacked Structure Walls on the Well, put down a large base of Welded Planks on the Structure Walls, filled the bottom of the Planks with Structure Walls, put Stone Slabs on the Planks, then surrounded the sides of the Planks with Structure Walls, so the Welded Planks keeping nearly everything up were completely inaccessible unless you removed the Stone Slabs on top of them. They surrounded the sides of the base with Stone Castle Walls and all that stuff. They were foolish to leave the Well completely exposed. I could've went in and attacked, but a Bluesteeler can't take on 4 Steelers by himself. I built another bridge over to a Castle Walls, and built a makeshift Ladder going up (I wanted to be in the Sky Fortress when it crashed down). I placed a Bomb near the Well, and laced the Well with Gunpowder. I lit the Bomb, ran to the Ladder up the Castle Wall, and they noticed me 2 seconds before the Bomb went off, and we went crashing into the ocean. It hit the sea floor, and barely bounced, so it ended up upright, in it's original position, sitting in the ocean. Everything that wasn't held down (pretty much everything was, mostly the Buildings, but there was a food stash that wasn't held down) got thrown out of the Castle either during the fall, or when the Sky Fortress became the Sea Fortress. The 4 Steelers had pretty much no idea what just happened, and I saw my Long Raft a short swim away. I swam over to it, and went back to Magma. Later on, I revisited the Sky Fortress (now the Sea Fortress), and it looked like an ancient forgotten relic, sitting in near perfect condition and the bottom of the sea. The only noticable damage was a hole in it's floor where the Bomb went off. Category:Blog posts